


4.30 am

by ssa_crisis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, John is Not Amused, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_crisis/pseuds/ssa_crisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :) <br/>This is my first fanfic, please comment!!</p></blockquote>





	4.30 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avera_Illisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avera_Illisa/gifts).



“Again, Sherlock?! I thought we talked about this, no matter how bored you feel I will not tolerate you shooting bullets at the wall! Especially not at 4.30 in the morning! ” John was definitely pissed at Sherlock. Wouldn’t you be, if you had woken up to the thunderous din of bullets striking the wall?

“What? You know what boredom does to me, and I certainly am bored right now. But you should’ve already known that! We didn’t even have a case in weeks!” Boredom has taken a toll on the detective as well, he was much snappier than usual. If John noticed, he did not acknowledge any of it.

“I don’t care, Sherlock! If you're bored, just call Mycroft. Perhaps he can find a case for his annoying baby brother.” John was very tired, and his beauty sleep had just been ruined by the one and only Sherlock Holmes. Though no matter how pissed off he was with Sherlock, he just couldn’t bring himself up to get mad at his boyfriend. 

“Or.....”John trailed on. 

“Or what?” Sherlock’s head snapped up, curious about what John had in mind.

John took a deep breath and recomposed himself, “Or, you could come back to bed and we could cuddle and sleep.”

“Hmmm...” 

“Are you coming or not?” John asked from the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)   
> This is my first fanfic, please comment!!


End file.
